Dhelmise
Summary Dhelmise 'is a Pokémon made up of a ship's anchor and wheel, tied together by green seaweed, which in actuality is the Pokémon's true body. It is said that the souls of seaweed adrift in the waves are reborn as Dhelmise. It maintains itself by infusing its body with new organic material found on the seabed. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 7-A Name: Dhelmise Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Anchor and steering wheel held together by sentient seaweed (Which is its true body), Pokémon, Sea Creeper Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Intangibility via Phantom Force, Soul Manipulation via Shadow Ball, Plant Manipulation via Power Whip and Giga Drain, Energy Manipulation via Energy Ball, Statistics Amplification via Growth, Sound Manipulation via Metal Sound, Water Manipulation via Whirlpool, Dynamax Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Stated in its Pokédex entries to be capable of defeating a Wailord with a single attack) Speed: At least Relativistic (Starts off with the move Switcheroo, which is stated to swap held items with the opponent at a speed faster than the eye can see, can also learn the move Rapid Spin. Should be comparable to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Dhelmise's seaweed body casually carries the anchor and wheel around regularly, which weighs around 210 kgs) Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Anchor and steering wheel (The seaweed is its actual body) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Dhelmise will take double damage from Fire, Ice, Flying, Ghost, and Dark Type moves Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ability *'Steelworker:' Dhelmise's use of an anchor grants it an affinity for Steel-type moves, boosting their potency significantly. Moves *'Anchor Shot:' Dhelmise's signature attack in which it shoots out its anchor and entangles an opponent with it to prevent their escape. *'Phantom Force:' Dhelmise vanishes from the battlefield, becoming untargetable before striking the target moments later. *'Shadow Ball:' Dhelmise fires a ball of shadowy energy that may lower the target's resistance to ranged attacks. *'Energy Ball:' Dhelmise fires a ball of verdant energy that may lower the target's resistance to ranged attacks. *'Giga Drain:' Dhelmise rapidly drains nutrients from the target's body, which it uses to quickly heal its own wounds. *'Growth:' Dhelmise uses the nutrients within its body to temporarily grow in size, gaining a proportionate increase in offensive power. *'Metal Sound:' Dhelmise releases a terrible screech that lowers the target's resistance to its ranged attacks. *'Gyro Ball:' Dhelmise rapidly spins around as orbs of light surround it, slamming into its target soon afterward. The power of this attack is inversely proportional to the ratio between Dhelmise's speed and its opponents'. *'Heavy Slam:' Dhelmise slams into the target with all of its body weight at once, dealing damage that is directly proportional to the difference between its weight and its opponent's. *'Whirlpool:' Dhelmise conjures a mighty whirlpool that envelops and traps the target, preventing them from escaping until it dissipates. *'Switcheroo:' Dhelmise swaps the items it and its opponents are currently holding before they can blink, allowing it to use the stolen item at its leisure. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Users Category:Water Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Sea Monsters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Metal Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Anchor Users